The present invention relates to an accessory for an assisted care shower and, more particularly, to a removable dam or threshold assembly adapted to be attached to an assisted care shower.
Assisted care showers are constructed as barrier free showers typically made from fiberglass or acrylic, and are designed to permit access to persons in wheelchairs or others who may have difficulty entering a conventional shower structure. The barrier free shower generally has a front entry side which is flush with the bathroom floor and which may include a slight slope to a drain to facilitate retention of the water within the shower. However, such showers are typically inefficient at retaining water within the shower area, such that a common problem encountered with such showers is the spraying and collection of water on the bathroom floor outside of the shower.
In certain environments, such as assisted care facilities for the elderly, the shower facilities are designed to comply with the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) and therefore barrier free shower facilities are provided regardless of the requirements of the resident. Often, the current resident in such a facility is not restricted in movement and does not require a full barrier free shower. Accordingly, there is a need for an attachment for such a shower which facilitates retention of water within the shower, and which also may be removed to permit barrier free access to the shower in the event that the access requirements of the resident changes or if another resident moves into the dwelling.